Someday
by Vanity-chan
Summary: They had been friends. But she fell in love. He loves another. And all she could do is to let go. Someday, she will let go of these feelings for him. Someday, even though it hurts.


**Disclaimer: **The song "Someday" by Nina is in no way owned by me. And CCS is also not mine. But the plot is completely mine, folks.

**Someday**

**-----**

_Someday you're gonna realize  
One day you'll see this though my eyes_

**-----**

"Are you happy, Eriol?"

Hiiragizawa Eriol chuckled as he listened to the voice over the phone. He wasn't expecting that question coming from the sweet songstress, but then… she's one unpredictable girl anyway.

He played on the cord of the telephone with his fingers, staring at it quite blankly.

"Well… of course, I am."

"Whatever it is that made you happy, I'm happy for you."

Eriol noticed that there was a hint of sadness in her voice. And for her to be able to say those words again… after losing the very important person in her life…

"Tomoyo…" He was a bit worried, he'll admit. Ever since he came back to Japan and became close to the Card Mistress' best friend, he knew a lot about her that he didn't imagine knowing about her. And they'd been so close, he can't take it when she's unhappy.

"Seriously, Eriol. I am—"

"You don't have to, Tomoyo." He didn't mean it to sound so commandeering. He heard her sigh on the other line, her high-pitched voice sounding very tired. Tired of repeating over and over again. Tired of this talk… again.

"Eriol, we've already talked about this."

Eriol lied back on his bed and stared at the white ceiling of his room. "I know."

"But, Tomoyo… I really don't think you're already over her."

"How should you know?" She immediately replied.

"Tomoyo, you should have your own happiness for once. You don't have to be happy because others are happy."

"You make it sound so easy."

It was Eriol's turn to sigh this time. He was really irked at the fact that Tomoyo was just so stubborn. More stubborn than himself, to say the least.

"If I can have my own happiness, I've done it a long time ago."

He was totally confused by what she said. "What do you mean?"

"I love you, Eriol. And I regret it. I'm so sorry."

Eriol stiffened for a moment, before she heard her mutter an apology and then with a short goodbye, ended their conversation.

"Tomoyo…"

-----

_But then I wont even be there  
I'll be happy somewhere_

_Even if I cared…_

-----

"Hiiragizawa-san, will you please read the selection on page 145?"

Eriol promptly stood up upon hearing his name.

Tomoyo, who was beside him, glanced at him shortly before looking away and stared at her book instead. Eriol took a look at her for a moment before starting.

-----

Tomoyo gazed outside the window, where there were cherry blossom trees, noting how some sakura petals got blown in the wind. She watched them, as they slowly fell down the land.

She suddenly wondered why the trees have to lose their leaves and petals before winter comes. She wondered why the petals had to leave the branches.

_What's their worth anyway?_

She ran a finger on the cold glass window. _Just like me…_

Her eyes went blank for a while. _What's my worth… to him?_

"Daidouji?"

Tomoyo's head shot up instantly. "Syaoran?"

-----

Syaoran sat down beside her, and joined her in staring outside the window.

"What's your problem, Daidouji?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Nothing."

Syaoran shook his head, smiling a bit. "Really, Daidouji. You know that I could see through that."

Tomoyo chuckled bitterly. "Am I that transparent?"

Syaoran stared at the sakura trees. When he looks at it, it's as if there was just a big lump of pink placed on top of the trunk of the trees. How strange.

"Syaoran… What's my worth?"

Syaoran abruptly looked at her with wide eyes. Her once happy and glowing features were now softly sad, even though she's still smiling. She rested her head over her clasped fingers.

"Okaa-san… always compared me to Nadeshiko 'baa-san."

Syaoran remained silent.

"Maybe I was born to be a replacement of Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

Syaoran found nothing to say to that. He knew that his own family also had high expectations of him, but they'd never asked of him to be someone else. Which he knew for one, is the painful thing your family would've done to you.

"Do you love someone, Daidouji? Intimately, I mean."

Tomoyo went silent for a while. "Yeah…"

"It's not Sakura, isn't it?"

She didn't say anything. Probably she still had something for Sakura in her heart, but it will always be different. It will always be different from the love she has for him.

"Hiiragizawa is the one."

It was a simple statement. It was not even close to a question. How he knew, Tomoyo would never find out.

"I'll never ask you how you knew."

Syaoran smiled at her as he leaned on the desk. The classroom seems so gloomy when empty. Except for the two of them, of course.

"I'll probably never answer you if you did."

Tomoyo faced him and looked at him for a moment. "Will you not wonder why I… love him?"

Syaoran seemed thoughtful for a minute. Eriol was of course a perfect gentleman, a ladies' man… He's kind, thoughtful... and okay, he's POWERFUL. But Syaoran will never let anyone know that he'd already accepted the fact that Eriol was the opposite of what he had thought so before.

"For once…" Syaoran started, looking at Tomoyo. She was quiet, so he decided to continue. There was no turning back now.

"You two are painfully alike." That earned Syaoran a laugh from Tomoyo. A real laugh, at that.

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You two are rich, mysterious—"

"I'm no mystery, Syaoran."

"… smart, and okay, KIND, but he's still a dimwit in my eyes."

Tomoyo grinned as he said that. Syaoran still haven't forgotten about Eriol's "flirting" (as Syaoran calls it) with Sakura back then in their elementary days. Tomoyo, for one, knows that Syaoran is one overprotective guy, be it with Sakura, or her.

"You know that I really hate it that you two had become close."

Tomoyo nodded.

"But, come to think of it, he's just the right guy for you."

"But too bad, he's not in love with me."

Syaoran nearly snorted. "And what? He's in love with that teacher? He's way too old for him."

Tomoyo folded her arms on the window sill and rested her chin on it.

"But he loves her. And if he's happy with her, then I'm already happy for the both of them."

"Why am I hearing those words all over again?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes. "I'm not fated to be happy with someone, aren't I?"

"You should have your own happiness, Daidouji."

Tomoyo smiled at him slightly. "You said the exact words he told me last night."

Syaoran placed a hand over hers. "You talk at night?!"

"What? Is it that… impossible to happen?"

"No…"

"But seriously, Daidouji. You should be happy yourself."

"Yeah… I just have to let him go."

-----

_I know you don't really see my worth_

_You think you're the last guy on earth_

_Well, I've got news for you_

_I know I'm not that strong_

_But it won't take long_

_Won't take long_

_-----_

Syaoran had left, after insisting that he walk Tomoyo home. She had refused him, saying that she wants some time alone. And so she left after nearly an hour Syaoran had left.

Tomoyo walked outside the empty school building. It seems that she was the last one to leave the school. For once, Eriol wouldn't be there to wait her at the gate.

Tomoyo saw a tall figure by the school gates. _Or maybe I'm wrong._

Eriol smiled at her through his glasses.

"I'll walk you home."

Tomoyo didn't even look at him. "You don't have to."

"I'm your friend, aren't I?"

She walked past him, and Eriol stared at her back, wondering if that's a yes or a no.

She turned around. "What are you waiting for?"

Eriol smiled.

-----

'_Cause someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday… someday_

-----

They were very quiet during the walk. Nobody even dared to talk. Until…

"Tomoyo…"

She glanced at him.

"Would you miss me if I'm gone?"

Tomoyo stopped walking. She shook her head in disbelief. "What are you saying?"

She continued walking. Eriol followed suit.

"Really. I'm serious. Will you?" 

They continued to walk, as Eriol waited for Tomoyo to answer.

She thought she could do it. She thought she could avoid him.

She looked at him.

And this was the right time to do it.

So with all her courage, she lied… through her teeth.

"No."

-----

_Right now,  
I know you can tell  
I'm down, and I'm not doing well_

_But one day these tears  
They will all run dry  
I wont have to cry  
Sweet goodbye_

-----

The next day, Tomoyo found out that Eriol had left for England last night, leaving her a short letter on her bedside table. How it got there, she wonders. Maybe it's just his magic.

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_You are the only one who knows about my relationship with Kaho. You know that I trusted you and you are the only best friend I have. Please forgive me for not telling you that I'm leaving. By the time you're reading this, I'm probably on the plane already. _

_Kaho and I would be living here in England from now on. I really love her, you know. I promise you, Tomoyo, I won't forget you, even if we're far apart. Thanks for being a really good friend. Keep in touch okay?_

_With love,_

_Eriol_

_-_

_-_

Tomoyo placed the neatly folded paper on her table and sat down quietly on the side of her bed, eyes staring blankly at her reflection in the mirror across her. Memories of being with Eriol flooded her mind. She closed her eyes, bowing down her head.

Maybe she just had to let go. It pained her to be the first one to know about Eriol's feelings back then. Smiles are really a good cover-up; Eriol didn't even see through her smiles as she listened to his stories about Kaho.

Kaho Mizuki. She was the woman Tomoyo could never be. She was the perfect woman Eriol had dreamed. Tomoyo knew that ever since. But she admit, she had half-accepted that it would be her. That Eriol would have the same feelings for her.

It was then that she found out…

--

--

_Tomoyo glanced at Eriol who laughed quietly beside him, his eyes glued on the television. He had invited her to hang out with him, and of course, she obliged with a smile on her face. She thought it was the perfect time to tell him how she felt. _

_She tried to make her sigh as soft as possible, so that Eriol won't hear. But to her dismay, Eriol turned his head and looked at her confusedly._

"_Are you okay, Tomoyo?" His eyes show worry and concern._

_She tried to smile. The one thing she always do to cover up her true emotions._

"_Of course, I'm fine."_

_Eriol smiled at her. She can't help but smile back. Eriol looked back at the television's screen. There was complete silence, aside from the sound of the television._

_Tomoyo was getting more and more uneasy as the seconds pass by._

"_Uh, Eriol?"_

"_Tomoyo… I want to tell you something." Tomoyo's eyes blinked a couple of times, before she looked at him nervously, fidgeting with her skirt. What if maybe… He feels the same way?_

_Eriol looked a bit perturbed. "Um, I can trust you, right?"_

_She only nodded. He sighed. "And you consider me as a very close friend, right?"_

_She nodded again. _

_Eriol looked away from her, clasping and unclasping his hands nervously. He rested his elbows on his knees and bowed his head to stare on the shiny floor where he can see a blurry form of himself._

"_You know… Mizuki Kaho, right? Of course, she became your teacher back… then. It was, uh, stupid of me to ask." He stammered. And it was a first, Tomoyo noted. She didn't understand his point._

"_Tomoyo… I think, I… love her. Well, it's not like that. I _know_ and I _feel _that, uh, I love her."_

_Tomoyo's heart nearly broke into pieces. That was what she felt at the time. What he said, every word, slowly sank into her poor confused mind. After all this time, she thought she could already tell him, and here he was, confessing to her that he loves another? And her former sensei at that! _

"_So… uh, do you think… She might, you know… feel the same way? I don't know how to tell her, really. I just want to ask for advice from you."_

_Tomoyo didn't even dare look at him even if he had already turned his eyes at her._

"_If you don't want, then… It's okay."_

_Tomoyo heard the disappointment in his voice. So she did what she loved doing at a time like this._

"_No! It's fine. I was just rather… surprised." She smiled at him._

_Eriol nearly grinned. "Really? So, what do you think?"_

"_I think..." It broke her heart to continue what she was about to say._

"_She might feel the same way too."_

_--_

_--_

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_One day, I'll forget about you_

_You'll see, I won't even miss you_

_Someday, I know someone's gonna be there_

_-----_

Tomoyo walked along a sidewalk, looking at the faces that passed her by. They were just mere strangers she meets along the way. They come and go. And she knew that every single one of them, even though she had only seen them once, they were already a part of her life.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she had already seen the café she was supposed to go to. She smiled as the doors were opened for her.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am."

"Good afternoon." She beamed.

Looking around, she searched for an empty table. She was alone after all. Syaoran and Sakura may be out on another date.

She had the urge to laugh at the thought, before she spotted a table near the clear glass window.

Sitting down, she opened her bag to check her phone.

"What would you like, Ma'am?" a waitress came up to her and asked.

"Coffee, please." The waitress listed her order.

"Only one, Ma'am?"

Tomoyo nodded.

The waitress can't help but smile. "Sorry. I thought you were with someone. A date, perhaps. You're one beautiful lady."

"Thank you. You too, miss." Tomoyo nodded her head while thanking the kind waitress.

"Please wait for a while for your order."

Tomoyo nodded again and the waitress left. She opened a pocketbook that she had been reading since yesterday. She was bored to death yesterday, and she decided to go to the bookstore and bought this book that caught her attention. It was a romantic novel.

She quietly chuckled. Suddenly, she realized that after all, she was a hopeless romantic at heart. She knew that she only started becoming like this when she met Eriol.

It was all too sudden. She least expected she'd meet him again.

--

--

"_Here's your coffee, Ma'am."_

_Tomoyo smiled and thanked the waitress._

_When she looked at the cup, she saw a slightly green liquid in it, instead of the brown liquid that she was expecting to see. _

_She blinked, looking around. Maybe the waitress exchanged her order with someone else._

"_Excuse me, but, did you order for a coffee?" She looked up into sapphire eyes._

"_Y-Yes. And is this green tea yours?" Tomoyo slightly pushed the cup to his direction._

_The man placed the cup of coffee on the table. "Yes."_

_She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the stranger before her. He was very familiar. She didn't know where she'd seen him, it's just that his face was oddly resembling someone she could barely remember…_

"_H-Hiiragizawa-kun?"_

"_Daidouji-san?" _

_They said at the same time. Then they laughed… at the same time too._

_Eriol grinned at her like a Cheshire cat. "I thought you were really familiar. I didn't recognize you at first."_

"_Same here."_

_They smiled at each other._

"_Mind if I join you here?" He looked at the empty seat in front of her._

"_That is, if you're not with a lucky man who's dating you at the moment. He might get angry and aggressive and then he'll punch my ever so perfect face." _

_Tomoyo laughed at him. "Oh, you say, perfect face? I agree… But, Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm alone. In fact, I'd love to have your company."_

_Eriol obliged and sat down across her. "Since we've met again… Maybe we should start calling each other on a first name basis."_

_Tomoyo nodded. "Of course, Eriol-kun."_

"_How's Sakura-chan, by the way?"_

_Tomoyo's smile seemed to look bittersweet. "Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun are already together."_

_Eriol looked a little thoughtful. "Ah, I see." He glanced at her._

_Tomoyo noticed this, and so she shook her head. "No, it's not what you think. I'm already over her. Long ago, even."_

_Eriol stared at her for seconds before nodding his head slowly. "Okay… If you say so."_

"_Why'd you come all the way here? I thought you would stay in England for good."_

_Eriol chuckled. "Nakuru said so, that's why. She wanted me to get over… uh, something."_

_Tomoyo looked up at him upon hearing his statement._

"_Get over what, Eriol?"_

_He seemed a bit hesitant. Tomoyo smiled warmly._

"_Come on, Eriol. We're friends now, aren't we?"_

_Eriol sighed softly. "Kaho and I broke up."_

_Tomoyo just nodded slowly. "O-Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know."_

_Eriol waved his hand to dismiss it away. "Don't worry. I'm going to be over it too. Soon."_

_Tomoyo beamed at him._

_---_

_---_

_Someday, someone's gonna love me_

_The way I wanted you to need me_

_Someday, someone's gonna take your place_

_---_

_---_

"Didn't you hear, Tomoyo-chan? Eriol's back from England! Mizuki-sensei said that they would be having their wedding here."

Tomoyo smiled at her best friend as they sat in her office. It's been five years since Eriol left. And now… he's back.

She didn't know how to face him. For her, it will remain in her heart that she had feelings for him. She wasn't even sure if she's already completely over him.

"Is that so? Isn't he going to visit us? Even just before his wedding at least."

Their talk was interrupted when Tomoyo's secretary's voice talked from the intercom.

"Miss Tomoyo, your meeting will be starting in some minutes."

"Thanks, Mika-san." Tomoyo sighed.

"Sakura-chan, let's talk later, all right?"

Sakura grinned. "Okay, meet me at our favorite café, all right?"

"Yes. Take care."

"You too."

---

---

As Tomoyo was on her way to meet Sakura, she glanced again at the faces that passed her by. She had a liking of observing other people now that she had become a designer. She thought that it will always be a part of her every day life, as she passes by this same sidewalk, where she realized everything. Where she realized her love for him… Where she realized how stupid she was to love someone like him. Where she realized that she can't continue loving him. Where she realized, that someday, she'd be able to get over him. Someday.

"I'm sorry." She bumped into someone. She looked up into sapphire eyes.

"E-Eriol…"

"Tomoyo."

They smiled at each other quietly. For Tomoyo, it was more than enough.

"Honey, let's—Oh, Tomoyo? Daidouji Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled at the woman in front of her who was clinging to Eriol's arm.

"Mizuki-sensei."

"It's good to see you after so long. I would just like to ask if you would like to be my bridesmaid."

Tomoyo was a bit taken aback, but she regained her composure and smiled at the couple in front of her.

"Of course, Mizuki-sensei."

Eriol smiled at her. "That's good to know. Anyway, Tomoyo… We have to go. We'll be meeting the wedding planner."

Tomoyo nodded her head. "Of course. Nice seeing you again."

Kaho smiled. "Likewise."

Tomoyo walked past them, and after she had done so, she felt quite good herself. She knew that she had already let go of the feelings that kept her hurting. And she was happy.

Just because something good ends doesn't mean something better won't begin. It will… someday.

---

O.wA.Ri

A/N: This is pretty sad for me… The first sad one-shot I've written. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I was in a hurry.

Till then. Tell me if this is okay or what.

This is –strictly ext only-, shutting up after some sensible babbling.

REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.


End file.
